1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to plain bearings, and more particularly to plain bearings with electrodynamically finished bearing surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Plain bearings, such as thrust and journal bearings, are commonly used to support loads. Such bearings generally have a rotatable structure like a shaft that is rotatably supported relative to a bearing surface. When stationary and during rotation load is communicated through an interface located between the rotatable structure and the bearing surface. Bearings typically include lubricant which is carried into the interface during rotation to limit friction between the rotatable structure and the bearing surface in the interface.
During rotation the lubricant forms an elasto-hydrodynamic layer (EHD) within the interface between the rotatable element and the bearing surface. The EHD layer communicates the supported load between the rotatable structure and the bearing surface. In some bearings either or both the rotatable structure and bearing surface can have form error, i.e., deviation from an intended curvature and ideal surface condition, delaying formation of the EHD layer between the rotating structure and bearing surface during start of rotation, rotation stop, and during low speed rotation. Delay of EHD layer formation can increase wear due to friction between the contacting rotating structure and bearing surface, potentially reducing reliability and service life of the bearing.
Existing journal bearing and methods of making bearings have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved bearing assemblies with improved surface finishes and methods of making bearing assemblies with improved surface finishes. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.